1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in heat exchangers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a heat exchanger for use in combination with a fireplace for increasing the burning efficiency of the fuel and heat recovery therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices available today adapted to be disposed or installed within the usual fireplace recess in a residence, building, or the like, for the burning of coal or wood. These fireplaces are normally provided with a chimney having suitable draft means provided therein whereby a draft is maintained in the proximity of the burning fuel in order that the smoke will be discharged through the chimney at the same time the heat from the burning fuel is dispersed into the area surrounding the fireplace. These devices are frequently provided with tubes or pipes having one end open to the hot area in the proximity of the burning fuel and the opposite end open or in communication with the area surrounding the fireplace which is to be warmed by the burning fuel. Usually, the volume of air moving through these devices is relatively great, and the static pressure in the tubes reduces the flow of air, and as a result the heating efficiency is reduced. In addition, the methane gasses are normally pulled upwardly through the chimney rather violently by the chimney draft and are quickly removed from the burning area a sufficient distance that the temperature is not sufficiently great for burning of the methane, and as a result the methane gasses are normally discharged with the exhaust gasses and not burned. There is also usually an insufficient supply of oxygen at the burning site for achieving an efficient burning of the fuel.